Austrians Aren't Boring
by chandeluresinitaly
Summary: A one-shot. Prussia decides to bother Austria. Hungary is not impressed. The following is made of fail. Yeah.


Oh Shit. My first upload here. This isn't going to end well.

Well here's my first Hetalia fic, an AustriaxHungary one-shot, with a side of Prussia. Contains frying pan action, swearing (Oh Prussia), no historical references (sob) and fail. ^ p ^

* * *

Oh what a nice sound.

Every key brought a different note to play, filling the room with sweet, beautiful music. Roderich moved his hands swiftly across the piano's keys, playing the usual. Those who have heard him play would say that he was born a pianist.

Now if only his music would drive off unwanted individuals.

Roderich's fingers stumbled over the wrong notes when a super loud "RODERICH WHASSUUUUUUUPPP!" came out of nowhere. Oh wait, it came from the open doorway behind the piano.

Gilbert walked into the room, leaning against the shiny black piano. He had a big smirk on his face, as if he spotted a really hot chick walking down the road earlier or something.

"Jeez Roderich, don't you know anything awesomer to do than sit there and play this old thing?" Gilbert asked. Roderich sighed, and turned to face the other man, annoyed. "If you know any better, you'll leave before Elizaveta knows you're here." he replied. "Psh, that bitch wouldn't even notice a fucking marching band was in your house!" Gilbert laughed. "Seriously Roddy, you should go out more and make some cool friends, like me!" He walked over to Roderich, pushing him over in his seat ("What the hell do you think you're doing?" was the reaction.) and began playing random keys. "You can't play piano on your life, you moron!" Roderich yelled. "Well it sure sounds better than that random shit you were playing earlier!" Gilbert laughed again.

_FWISH!  
_

_CLANK!  
_

_"OW!"  
_

It seems Gilbert's "epic" piano playing was cut short by a frying pan flying across the room and hitting him in the head. Unfortunately, the person who threw the frying pan either forgot or didn't notice that Roderich was sitting next to him, so when Gilbert got hit, he fell over onto Roderich. They both fell off the chair.

"I don't remember Roderich sucking at piano." a female's voice said. Roderich, more conscious than Gilbo was at the moment, got up from the floor and dusted himself. "Really Elizaveta," he muttered. The least you could do is look where you're throwing." Well obviously, the female that was talking before was the Hungarian Elizaveta. She saw Roderich, and the amusement from hitting Gilbert left her mind as she felt bad about getting Roderich hit in the process. "Oh Roderich, I didn't- I wasn't- I'm sorry!" Elizaveta cried. Gilbert sadly regained consciousness, and was pretty pissed. "Sheesh, you never let me have any fun, you fucking asshole!" he yelled. "Well if that's the case then why don't you go hang out with your other friends or your brother or something?" Elizaveta asked. But it seems she knew the answer already. "Pfft, I wish! Francis is out doing...that thing he does, I don't know, Antonio said that Lovino 'doesn't want anymore potato bastards raiding the goddamn house', and West is being boring. So I thought to myself, 'Hey, Roddy's probably feeling lonely too!' so I came here!" Gilbert replied. Since that was a long sentence, he also needed to take an intake of breath.

Elizaveta shook her head. How all those guys could tolerate such a pathetic man was beyond her. She didn't even understand why Roderich didn't mind Gilbert at times. Seriously, the fact that he iexists/i is bad enough. And quite honestly, she's getting pretty upset that she has to waste perfectly good frying pans on the empty head of THAT GUY.

"Nice sob story, but I could give a damn about you. Get out."

Muttering under his breath, Gilbert stood up and walked past Elizaveta to leave. "Later, Roddy," he said. But before he walked out the door, he turned around. Elizaveta wasn't watching him leave but Roderich was, so he mouthed the words "she digs me" and left.

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't quite understand myself." Roderich said to Elizaveta. She shook her head and then walked over to Roderich. "I'll never understand why you have to be friends with an idiot, but that's not my place to judge." she replied. "Besides, how can you be lonely when you have me?" She smiled. Roderich chuckled. "I guess morons believe that if they're lonely, so is everyone else."

But of course you're not lonely if you're in a piano room kissing your girlfriend.

The kiss was just a simple peck, but every kiss Roderich shared with Elizaveta felt like an eternity of awesome.

Oh God, is Gilbert rubbing off on him or something?

"How's about we go out and do something fun tonight?" Elizaveta asked. "We could see a movie or try ballroom dancing or-" She was cut off by Roderich holding up his hand. "Just because Gilbert said I never do anything 'awesome' or 'fun' doesn't mean you have to strain yourself to help me be interesting." he told her. "Besides, I already have enough fun living under your...lifestyle." Elizaveta laughed. "You mean you actually like it when I-" she stopped talking when she noticed the sudden change in Roderich's facial expression. "Now now, you don't want to say that too loud. Francis might be around, listening." He sighed. "But yes...I really like it when you do _that_." Elizaveta grinned. "Oh boy! We're gonna have even more fun than we did last Saturday!" she exclaimed. "I'll go get my leather boots!"

Oh splendid.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Because I haven't written fanfiction in awhile. :V This could use a little work I guess, maybe cut down on the retardedness. Well, I'm gonna go work on a GermanyxItaly fic. Bye!


End file.
